La Reina Ka
by Mia Nix
Summary: [Hiatus X PAU] Sueños, sombras, oscuridad... Un amor dejado atras. Un sueño perdido. Sin ninguna familia más aparte de su gente. Karin se va a enfrentar a lo más dudo de su existencia. El Apocalipcis está a la vuelta de la esquina y ella no va a espedarlo con el té de las seis.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Internauta reconocida soy consciente del vacío legal en el que por ahora me muevo y, si digo que es un vacío legal es por que, obviamente, ninguno de los mundos, bases, anime mangas… etc. que aparecen son míos sino de sus respectivos autores (Kubo Tite y Fuyumi Ono, con perdón si el nombre esta mal escrito no consigo aprendérmelo) así pues les ruego me disculpen si esto pudiese llegar a molestarles más es tan grande su obra que una vez que termina no puedo evitar preguntarme continuaciones mezclas y demás locuras, por lo que no pudiendo aguantar uso esto de catarsis literaria. Por supuesto esto lo hago sin mayor fin que el de divertir y ganar en conocimientos literarios que solo la practica entrega, y no en busca de dinero ni parecidos como el querido Avellanera con el Quijote.

Este megadisclaimer es extensible a todos los capítulos (si es que alguien opina que es mínimamente bueno claro)

A tener en cuenta:

- No estoy segura, lo más probable es que Karin sea la mediana por delante de Yuzu y detrás de Ichigo, pero a mi me gusta la idea de que se ha justamente la más pequeña la 'especial' por llamarlo de algún modo sin contaros toda la trama.

Una vez dicho todo esto… A leer! Ya me contareis si la continúo o me dedico a otra cosa para matar el tiempo jejjeje.

**Prólogo**

El pueblo de Karakura es por lo general un lugar tranquilo, acogedor, un maravilloso lugar para formar tu familia sin miedo a nada… salvo que en nada queden incluidos miles de hollows con la aparente mala manía de llegar a ese pueblo, los maniacos psicóticos que quieren destruir el mundo (gracias a Dios el último fue hace ya un par de años), peleas entre shinigamis y arrancars a los que debemos achacar la destrucción de coches, carreteras,… (bueno estos ya no vienen mucho por aquí…) además de los fullbringers, los vizards, los habitantes de una EXTRAÑA tienda (sí, en mayúsculas) y Urahara (porque él se merece un espacio aparte) junto con Yoruichi (esto parece Alicia en el País de las Maravillas: El sombrerero Loco, el gato de cheterfield, cheterfile cheter…bah! Como decía esta humilde narradora… ¡Un lugar idílico donde vivir!

Sin embargo una joven de unos dieciséis años puede que no piense lo mismo. Cabello negro tan oscuro como sus ojos, piel clara con un ligero brillo dorado por las horas al sol, de complexión delgada y ademanes bruscos no podía evitar desear alejarse de ese pueblo que tan extraños, y en su mayoría desagradables, recuerdos traía a su mente. Kurosaki Karin…He aquí el nombre de la que será desde ahora (y espero mucho tiempo) nuestra joven protagonista. Protagonista que se encuentra en la última clase del curso antes del tan ansiado viaje de fin de curso a la Costa, os diría el pueblo pero apenas se lo mismo que nuestra protagonista y esta parece más interesada en los extraños sueños que parecen perseguirla desde ya hace un par de años que de la interesantísima clase de historia China sobre el tiempo de la dinastía… cree oír algo sobre Hen pero no os lo podría jurar. Es esto, en sí, una sorpresa porque solo hay una cosa que Karin ame más que aprender (aunque no siempre lo parezca y sus notas no sean de 10), el deporte, y es obvio que esto no está llamando su atención, ¿qué es entonces?

Ah! Cierto…tonta de mí ya os lo había dado a saber…sus sueños… sueños extraños llenos de bruma, oscuridad… siempre se repite, cada noche empieza la misma cantinela siempre igual pero distinto, más detalles, más información, más visibilidad, más… siempre parece haber algo más.

No les dio importancia en un principio, al fin y al cabo todos tenemos alguna vez en nuestra vida alguna especie de sueño recurrente, pero lo que antes solo veía muy de vez en cuando se volvió mensual, semanal, hasta que acabo siendo pan de cada día. Pensó, hace ya 2 años, que el entrenamiento que Yoruichi y Urahara, viejos amigos de la familia (que dicen que vinieron de la SS pero en nuestra humilde opinión parecen sacados de Alicia en el País…espera… ¡si ya os lo dije arriba! Retomando por favor…), evitaría los mismos…y funcionó, un par de veces, pronto volvieron y en los últimos tiempos parecía que con más fuerza, la gastaban y Karin ya tenía bastante con huir de Hollows, entrenar, aguantar a su padre, etc. Como para ocupar su mente con estúpidos sueños que parecían no querer abandonarla…

-¡Kurosaki!- Un grito y una tiza directa a su cocorota, genial, estaba claro que el día no iba con ella- Estoy segurísima de que el estudio de las musarañas es muy interesante pero salvo que no vaya a pasarse por aquí el año que viene… ¡Preste atención!-La profesora, una mujer de pelo corto negro azulado (juraría que teñida porque cada cierto tiempo parece cambiar de tonalidad, pero no tiene pruebas de ello) con mejor mala leche, perpetua a su parecer, que físico la mira desde el frente de la clase a través de sus gafas (jura que son las de abuela urraca) creyendo que así se da un mayor glamour y no se sabe que más tonterías…por si nadie se ha dado cuenta, falla estrepitosamente y Karin sigue medio ida. Es en estos momentos donde Karin me agradecería que esas típicas frases cliché de 'salvada por la campana' se hagan materia viva… lamentablemente es tan cliché como inexistente en la mayoría de los casos y este no fue la excepción, de la media hora de clase que quedaba, más de la mitad constó de una maravillosa retahíla ya memorizada por todo aquel que haya sido alumno en algún momento de su vida sobre educación, bestias, exámenes, lo monstruos que somos, aprender y blablabla ¿he dicho ya lo de animales? Porque esos parecen ser sus temas de regañina favoritos. Baste decir que Karin y esta narradora dejaron de hacerla caso en la segunda palabra por lo que se limitaron a asentir como esos perritos de los coches… ¿o eran gatos?

A todo esto Yuzu, su querida hermana melliza a la que se parecía tanto como el cielo al infierno…vamos nada, la miraba preocupara. Karin era su hermana, sabía que le pasaba algo, tenía ojeras y parecía preocupada, pero por mucho que intentase averiguar el problema Karin era rápida cambiando de tema, tal vez lo peor era que lo hacía de una manera tan sutil y poco normal para ella que la pequeña Yuzu era incapaz de darse cuenta del juego al menos hasta que ya le era imposible regresar a lo que le interesaba o simplemente no se daba cuenta, que solía ser lo más común.

Al fin el timbre y entre los gritos, los papeles, la avalancha humana y el barullo la profesora intenta recordarles que deben presentarse en la estación de trenes a las siete en punto de la mañana al día siguiente, que no van a esperar a nadie y los recuerdos típicos del día antes de un viaje escolar, que si crema de sol, que si bañador, que si…

He dicho ya que era un día de lo más típico…

" Monte Ho Mar Amarillo 24 de julio según el calendario que me trajo Keiki

Atento Excelentísimo Majísimo Amado Majete(este era chulo) Querido Diario:

Jeje jeje perdón por los tachones es que no se me ocurría cual usar y sabes lo poco que me gusta repetirme… ¿Qué tal? ¿A que no sabes qué día es? ¡SÍ! Acertaste hoy es el día que tanto he estado ansiando… ¡mi sexto cumpleaños! Yo estoy contentísima pero se que a las sacerdotisas las preocupa, temen por Ko… Sabes, todavía no he encontrado un rey o reina, no se si es por que pido mucho o por que realmente aun no ha llegado el momento, pero el ranka del kirin de Hou ya ha empezado a crecer (gracias a Tentei) y se que para las sacerdotisas seria mucho palo tenernos a los dos… las quiero mucho y no quiero tener que cargarlas conmigo cuando yo puedo vivir por m misma…Sin embargo a nosotros los Kirin no se nos permite salir de este monte que es nuestro hogar hasta que no encontramos un rey… ya sabes que he pediro permiso para ir a Horai, y hoy Gyokuyo me lo ha dado, tendre que ir acompañada por Keiki y Enki, pero hay que ver el lado positivo ¡VOY A IR A HORAI! ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Va a ser genial!

Levantamos la vista para fijarnos en la puerta que acaba de ser abierta por una de las dos sacerdotisas al cargo de la joven Kirin de pelo blanco nieve, piel dorada clara y ojos de plata con un físico bastante envidiable pero una clara personalidad con aparente tendencia al infantilismo cuyo diario leíamos apenas hace unos segundos.

¿Estáis lista?- pregunta la sacerdotisa que acaba de abrir la puerta, ojos pardos brillantes en diversión, piel clara como la leche y pelo castaño rojizo recogido en dos coletas altas que acaban formando un par de graciosos tirabuzones, sujetas por lazos de los mismos tonos que el vestido tradicional de las sacerdotisas, tras ella entra su hermana gemela, casi idéntica a su hermana pero con distinto tocado, dos moñitos perfectamente hechos impiden que el pelo le valla a la cara; de temperamentos parecidos, la joven Kirin puede asegurar haber pasado increíbles tardes de risas y juegos en compañía de ambas sacerdotisas y admitir que la idea de alejarse de ellas es un gran dolor, necesario e inevitable, pero doloroso al fin y al cabo.

No ves que ni siquiera se ha vestido Mei Ling- responde por ella la segunda sacerdotisa.

Pero desde la puerta no podía verla Jin Ling- acota con un gesto compungido la joven de coletas

Perdonar chicas es que no me he dado cuenta de la hora pero ahora mismo lo hago-responde nuestra peliblanca favorita desde ahora imagino.

Pues estas tardando jovencita-

La Kirin se viste y arregla para después apagar las antorchas y salir las tres rápido a la cena-celebración por el sexto cumpleaños de la kirin.

Mientras la puerta termina de cerrarse nosotros, omnipotentes visitantes de tan familiar acontecimiento, regresamos nuestra vista a las hojas que tan torpemente ha dejado la kirin al perfecto descubierto de cualquier curioso paseante como si no tuviese la joven constancia de todo lo que implica un Diario privado para sumergirnos en sus últimas letras.

"Sea como sea, solo puedo rogarle a Tentei que mi Rey o Reina sea una gran persona, fuerte, valiente y bondadosa por que temo que las pruebas que tendrá que superar son demasiado graves.

Atentamente y con mucho cariño:

"


	2. 1 Llegadas

Ka-O

Nota de autor: Ohayo! Bueno, como al menos una persona si que le ha parecido interesante pues pongo conti hoy... Eso no va ha ser lo normal, pero digamos que es una oerta por novedad jajjaja... Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es el primer crossover de esto... Kya! que alegria! jajajaj Eso es malo, significa más presión por que el primero tiene que ser bueno...hare mi mayor esuerzo, lo prometo.

Como decia lo más probable es que suba por semana, el domingo o el lunes seguramente, salvo que se de algun caso especial. ¡Pero es casi imposible! He subido el rating por si acaso, no creo que se diga na del otro mundo pero...

jajja Bueno que aproveche.

Dedicado a: Kuroashi no Sanji (espero que te agrade)

**Capitulo 1: Llegadas**

Oscuridad

Ahogo

_-Otou-san-_

Agobio

Huir

_-Ichi-nee-_

Cansancio

Una respiración

Rápida

Adrenalina

_-Yuzu-_

Sangre

Corazón…bumbum bumbum bumbum bum bum bumbum bumbum bu...

-¡CORRE!-

-¡Más rápido, más rápido!-

Una voz

Fuerte

Clara

_Quieres hablar…_

Un brillo

Una puerta

_Quieres respuestas…_

Un último esfuerzo

Cierra los ojos

Un salto

Una caída…ningún golpe

_Pero tu cuerpo no te responde…_

Agua… ¿un mar? No, Océano, un océano oscuro hasta donde tu vista alcanza, de brillante superficie, refleja la hermosa luz de la enorme luna llena que gobierna el oscuro cielo estrellado tan amplio como el océano que se muestra ante sus ojos.

Reflejo

Su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas apenas removidas por pequeñas olas espumosa y brillantes, te agachas, te miras, acercas tu mano y tu rostro se rompe con las ondas, el hechizo se ha roto…Sombras, caras, manos, miles de figuras se aglomeran bajo aquella tranquilas aguas… quieren algo…te quieren a ti. Saltas hacia atrás, lo que antes no fuese más que una ligera brisa se detiene…

Un árbol…

Te giras, no uno sino miles de hermosos árboles que parecen sacados de alguno de esos cuentos fantásticos hechos con las mas hermosas de las piedra pero vivos y bañados en la sombras.

Un árbol… No, un bosque…

Un bosque que parece adentrarse en el mar, ¿o tal vez es el mar el que se adentra en el bosque?

La luz cambia, alzas la vista y entonces lo ves… la luna esta manchada…de sangre

-¡CORRE!

Una voz y…

_-¡TOUSHIRO!-_

Despiertas de golpe, del susto te has quedado sentada, estas bañada en sudor, el pelo se te pega a la cara, de la trenza prolijamente hecha antes de dormir no queda más rastro que una goma olvidada entre las sabanas, caídas, o el cobertor, sujeto al colchón por solo una esquina; el nudo en la garganta impide que tu respiración, aun acelerada, regrese a la normalidad, el aire no llega a tus adoloridos pulmones y el pánico aun parece devorar tu estomago. El reloj hace sonar su tick tack pero tú estas demasiado metida aun en los recuerdos de esa noche como para fijarte.

- Otra vez… el mismo sueño…-suspiras, las palabras se deslizan por tus labios suavemente como si no debiesen ser escuchadas, condenadas a una cárcel fría y mojada de donde no fuese correcto salir, pero rápidas y audaces han huido del olvido, se han vuelto prófugas del silencio. Estas ida, recuerdas y recuerdas… y, al fin, tus esfuerzos parecen ser recompensaros…

_Sangre…Una luna de sangre._

Alzas la vista, viendo sin ver, consciente del descubrimiento que acabas de hacer para, poco a poco, aun temerosa y preocupada, sin más brillo que el que produce el miedo, volver a ver lo que hay ante ti, y no esta oculto.

Hechas un vistazo a la habitación del hotel en el que tu y tus compañeros os hospedáis desde ayer, desordenada, por supuesto. Cinco camas, todas ocupadas aun por alguna joven de 16 años, amigas de Yuzu tú no tienes, tonos crema y rojos, madera en consonancia, sabanas claras. Pese a que las persianas están bajadas eres capaz de ver las cortinas en tono vino, el armario empotrado que ocupareis la siguiente semana, una mesa con cuatro sillas, y otro mueble mas pequeño con el televisor y el mando encima. Tu mirara se desvía a tu hermana, Yuzu duerme tranquila, suspiras agradecida, no quieres preocuparla, la quieres demasiado para eso, darías tu vida por ella, aun que para ti tu vida no tenga mayor valor.

Un golpe, tu vista gira rápida hacia el lugar de donde crees proviene el sonido, aciertas, una de las pequeñas maletas de mano se mueve…Es la tuya y, en contra de todo pronostico, no te sorprendes, te imaginabas que pasaría algo así, aunque hubieses preferido que no se diese porque sabes que esa nueva sorpresa que se cierne sobre ti no te va a gustar… ¿o es que ya no es una sorpresa?

Los sonidos siguen y se oyen unos murmullos desde adentro, aunque solo tú puedas oírlos.

-Quítate de encima, pesas mucho... ¡ah! Mis alitas… ¡que daño!- se oye suavemente, como si hablase en susurros, una voz dulce, claramente femenina

-¡Aeh!- expresa otra voz, pues no se si 'responder' seria correcto.

Lo miras fijamente, indecisa, pero parece que el mismo ya tiene clara tu solución pues los sonidos aumentan y los murmullos dejan de serlo para ser gritos.

-¡Que te quites pedazo de animal estupido gordo lémur con alas de murciélago! ¡Que me rompes las alas so cazurro!- La que antes fuese una suave voz adquiere tintes de amenaza y furia. Karin no puede evitar pensar que si su vida fuese un anime le habría caído una gran gota en la cabeza… gracias a Tentei no lo es… ¿Tentei? Cada día esta peor.

-¡AaH!- el grito, animal por lo que nos ha dicho la otra voz aunque no sea muy fiable, deja claro que el tinte no ha sido solo en la voz, sino que se ha vuelto acción en sus manos.

Finalmente, al no ver mas salida, se levanta; demasiado dormirá aun para ser plenamente consciente acaba cayendo al suelo por las sabanas, el golpe es monumental y empieza a moquearse ¡cuantos problemas dan esos mocosos!

Al fin consigue levantarse, se acerca a la maleta la coge, la abre y le da la vuelta.

De ella salen rodando dos seres; uno con figura femenina del tamaño de una Barbie, piel crema y un lindo kimono azul blancuzco con bordados de pétalos de Sakura, el obi verde claro resalta entre ambas tonalidades llamando la atención sobre sus atributos, nada malos por cierto, sus ojos en un tono violáceo con unas líneas azul turquesa creando el diámetro de sus hermosos irises; y su pelo, igual de vistoso en un azul aciano, corto y ondulado llegando al punto de los rizos pero apenas alcanzando sus hombros, adornado con varias trencitas unas más cortas que otras. Finalmente, completando tan extraña y hermosa imagen unas alas se abren, de un hermoso azul, ultimo vestigio de su mundanal origen, el azul de los azulejos de montaña.

El otro, un hollow, pequeño, como un monito, aparente unión en si de un lemur con las alas de un murciélago, orejas puntiagudas, su mascara negra bordeara de blanco deja espacio para los ojos amarillentos y un hocico pequeño, suficiente para dejar ver unos colmillos afilados, manitas de lemur con uñas afiladas, patas traseras fuertes, cola anillada y pelo suave; sorprendentemente el pequeño es un misterio en si mismo, no tiene hueco.

-¡Augh!- dice el hollow demasiado mareado para preveer y, en consecuencia, huir de su joven dueña.

- ¡kya! ¡Que dañito! ¡Mi culito!- expresa la Barbie, a falta de otra palabra, mientras se soba la zona afectada, sentada en el suelo, es claro que tras las vueltas a caído, como se suele decir, de culo. -¡Mis alitas! Pobrecitas mías, ¿estáis bien? No os preocupéis ya paso todo mis nenitas lindas bonitas ellas- Sí, es obvio lo que hacia mientras esta palabras salían de su boca e ignoraba olímpicamente a su dueña, no se sabe si por la bendita inocencia o por la maldita estupidez humana que la figurilla parecia haber copiado a la perfección, todo acompañado por supuesto de la voz que se suele poner cuando se habla con niños muy pequeños y adorables expresiones que a Karin ahora le parecían de todo menos adorables.

-Ustedes dos, ¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí? Y bajar la voz, por dios hacéis más ruido de él que deberíais-dijo la joven en voz queda. -¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación.-

-Pues…emh... esto… veras es que…jejejjee-se sobo la cabeza la pequeña, estaba por salir volando cuando un brillo le recordó exactamente la excusa que tenia planeara y que, sabia, la joven no evitaría aceptar. Voló rápida dejando tras de si un rastro azul que rápido desapareció para volver a aparecer ante la cara de la joven, pero esta vez llevaba algo en las manos.

Un colgante en una cinta de terciopelo azul noche, con pequeños brillos por que según el autor de la obra ella era como tan hermoso momento del día; y, colgando, un corazón de lo que a primera vista seria cristal verdoso pero era en realidad un hielo único, un hielo casi imposible de derretir, protegido por unos enredaros dibujos de plata en los que, con la cercanía suficiente, era posible vislumbrar un dragón protegiéndolo y un pequeño espacio, como una cerradura. ¿El autor? El hombre que en menos de un año de cortas visitas se había llevado su corazón hasta el otro barrio, niño genio, dueño de la más poderosa de las zanpakuto de tipo hielo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Capitán de la Décima división del Gotei13. El hombre al que amaba, el niño que le había alegrado el alma, el joven que la había acompañado (por sorprendente que esto pudiese llegar a ser) en más de una travesura, el capitán que tanto la había enseñado hasta que… hasta que simplemente debieron dejar de verse.

El mundo era más importante que una simple pareja.

Ambos seres mantenían su mirada fija en la morena, perdida de nuevo en su propia mente, rememorando recuerdo que no estaba segura de poder soportar. Los oscuros ojos de mirada perdida empezaron a aguarse. Las maldiciones que estaban hace unos segundos en su paladar se han ido; su mano tiembla, insegura, en pos de la brillante gargantilla, lo nunca visto. Un lagrima rueda por su mejilla derecha, prófuga, huye del dolor. Despierta, agarra rápida el colgante y se limpia la lagrima rebelde. Por que ella es Kurosaki Karin y Kurosaki Karin no llora, ¿verdad?

Te lo dejaste en la caja, pensé que no querrías dejártelo así que…- le habla la muñeca, preocupara, su voz a vuelto a ser la que oíamos en un principio. Se enreda a Karin como un hermoso canto. Mientras el pequeño hollow se acerca, ya recuperado del golpe y tan preocupado como su amiga humanoide por Karin.

¿aah?- parece preguntar mientras agarra con su mano la de su dueña y acerca su cuerpo al de ella, que ha quedado sentara.

Karin sujeta el colgante con fuerza, la mano en su pecho; quiere sentirlo cerca. Sus ojos cerrados intentan evitar que más lágrimas de tristeza y melancolía escapen, no funciona pues pronto una segunda y una tercera siguen a la primera. El frío del agua en sus mejillas termina de regresarla a su mundo, abre los ojos y, por primera vez se da cuenta de las palabras y los gestos de sus acompañantes, una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

No esta sola.

Gracias por traérmelo Aoi, muchas gracias- dice mientras se limpia las incautas lagrimas con la mano que tiene desocupada. Pronto gira su vista, el hollow no ha dejado de llamarla desde que se acerco a ella, tal y como lo haría un gatito reclamando atención.- Que si a ti también te doy las gracias Kuki.-

Pese a sus palabras y a su sonrisa ninguno dejan de mirarla preocupado, su torpe intento de cambiar de tema no a funcionado.

¿queréis parar de mirarme así? Estoy bien, de verdad.- Se exculpa- Ven aquí que te de un achuchón pequeñajo- ríe mientras agarra al hollow y lo coge achuchándolo y acariciándolo, se levanta y se dirige a una maleta de donde coge ropa limpia y sus enseres de higiene.- ¿Qué os parece si me ducho y bajamos a por algo de comer? ¿eh?-

Ambos saltan y empiezan con el barullo, el lemur, que parece llamarse Kuki, la rodea moviéndose por su cuerpo como lo haría un mono mientras el angelito de nombre Aoi da vueltas por el aire riendo, alegre.

Ente los sonidos todas las jóvenes que aun descansan no pueden evitar sonreir entre sueños, cuando despierten las cuatro juraran haber oído el canto de un azulejo de las montañas, algo imposible ¿verdad Karin?

Finalmente la puerta del baño se cierra, la luz se filtra por debajo de la puerta y el agua empieza a oírse.

El reloj sigue con su tick tack, son las siete de la mañana y pronto todos los jóvenes empezaran a despertar.

-¡Aoi no toques eso que se cae!

Algo se ha caído.

Monte Ho, Mar Amarillo

En uno de los jardines del hogar de las sacerdotisas donde un grupo de estas están reunidas, acompañadas por supuesto de la Suma Sacerdotisa, Gyokuyo; uno de los tres kirins toma la palabra.

-¿Estáis segura de esto? ¿Qué pasara si encuentra allí a su rey?-la voz de Keiki tan extremadamente estoica como siempre pregunta lo que todos temen.- Aun es muy pequeña, no ha madurado del todo.

-Es posible, pero si nuestros cálculos no son erróneos el kirin de Hou nacerá hoy o mañana, y ya sabéis lo importante que es el primer día de vida. Mientras Korin este aquí es, en cierta forma, peligroso. Es demasiado expresiva y puede hacerle daño sin darse siquiera cuenta.- responde tranquila y segura la hermosa mujer, la señora y guardiana del monte sagrado donde los Kirins llevan naciendo y criándose desde el origen de los tiempos.- Que encuentre a su rey es una posibilidad pero tendremos que arriesgarnos, y, aun así, esto no seria del todo malo. Tanto Enki como Taiki han demostrado que el ser heinais no impide que sus reinos prosperen.-

-Pero no es lo mismo, ella es especial, y lo sabe. Nunca antes se había dado un kirin mestizo- Renrin expresa lo que todos piensan.

Un kirin mestizo, ni siquiera el termino seria correcto, un Kirin que en su imagen animal es negro pero cuya crin y cola, así como sus pezuñas y los mechones que la rodean son blancos, blanco como la nieve. Además, los hermosos ojos azul claro tan característicos de la kirin de Ko parecen, durante estos momentos, tomar un brillo que no puede evitar hacerla más hermosa de lo que es de por si. No es un Kirin negro, no es un kirin blanco, pero entonces… ¿qué tipo de Kirin es? ¿Traerá fortuna o dolor a su pueblo? Ni siquiera la misma reina lo sabe…Tentei parece guardar demasiado bien esa información.

Nadie añade nada más, pero una de las sacerdotisas, con dos lindos chongitos no puede evitar preocuparse, teme por ella, quiere demasiado a su pequeña señora, demasiado…

Mientras esta conversación se lleva a cabo, en una de las habitaciones del palacio, una pequeña salta de un lado para otro, inquieta, mientras termina de preparar la bolsa que el rey de En le ha regalado, a juego con las ropas regaladas por la reina de Kei, Yoko.

Una bandolera de color blanco con múltiples mariposas bordaras en multitud de colores y formas. Unas sandalias, también blancas, y un lindo vestido ajustado por un lazo blanco, la falda es un conjunto de trozos de tela casi transparente colocaros formando algo parecido a una flor sobre una de seda entera, la parte de arriba lisa con las magas cortas a lo princesita y el cuello redondeado, sin llegar a ser de barco; en blanco con detalles en oro y plata. Su pelo blanco suelto menos por los mechones más cercanos a la cara, aquellos que han sujetado con un lasito negro, y todo lo demás con pequeña orquillas de mariposa, a juego con los pequeños pendientes de oro blanco con la forma del mismo animal.

Tumbada en su cama, la nyokai de Korin no puede evitar que una risilla se le escape al ver la verborrea que la alegría provocaba en la pequeña, feliz de que su deseo se haga realidad.

-¡Sukeru! ¿Has visto mi diario? No lo encuentro.

- Esta en vuestro escritorio, mi señora, en el primer cajón- La voz sale suave, con una pizca de diversión, como las viejas canciones de las sirenas, hipnótica. Korin corre al mismo, coge el libro y lo guarda rauda en la bolsa para encargarse, más tarde, de darse cuenta lo que provoca la risa de su nyokai, su bestia hembra, Sukeru, 'escamas', en referencia a su cola de pez llena de escamas verde aguamarina, en ved de dos patas, que se encargan de evitar mostrar mas de lo realmente necesario en su pecho, no puede evitar reír. Las orejas de gato de la nyokai se mueven, recogiendo el ligero sonido, el pelo negro brillante largo, pasando las caderas y rizado, se mueve al unísono; los ojos blancos, casi transparentes, se entrecierran; la piel de leche, las manos, humanoides, con los dedos unidos por membranas y uñas afiladas, para terminar en los 4 pares de alas de libélula de cristal multicolor y brillante que le permitían moverse con total facilidad, ya fuese nadando entre las sombras o por el aire, dándole mas velocidad aun de la que la cola le entregaba de por si. La postura, tensa, pasa pronto ha ser relajada y la nyokai ríe junto a su señora.

Sus risas son interrumpirás por la puerta, antes cerrara, que se ha abierto dando paso a la querida Mei Ling.

¿No deberíais de estar ya en el jardín mi señora?-

La cara de la pequeña se sorprende, mira a la ventana para segundos después salir corriendo, arrollando en su rápida carrera hacia el jardín a varias de las sacerdotisas.

Cuando al fin se detiene esta frente a los tres Kirins, y Seiobo, las sacerdotisas, Gyokuyo y Renrin parecen contener la risa, dejando a penas escapar una suave a través de las telas de sus mangas o de los abanicos en sus manos. Enki no parece de la misma opinión y sus carcajadas podrían oírse hasta en Hourai, disfrutando una vez más de la posibilidad de burlarse de su pequeña "hermana".

¡Cállate Enki no baka!- Exclama la pequeña, inflando sus rosados mofletes por el esfuerzo, en protesta. Su mente, por supuesto, ya busca la dulce venganza. Todo esto mientras Jing Ling se encarga de adecentarla de nuevo, la corrida no ha dejado su imagen en muy buen estado.

¡Mi señora!- la regaña Mei Ling, que recién acaba de llegar tan acalorada como la actual señora del Monte Ho, seguirá de la nyokai.

¡Ha empezado él!-

Las sacerdotisas gemelas se limitan a suspirar, intentar mostrarle el infantilismo de tales palabras seria, tan solo, un gasto innecesario de saliva y energías. De entre el barullo, Renrin hablo, avisando mientras el Goyokanda* comienzaba a desenrollarse.

-Es la hora-.

Tras dar mil y una gracias a Seiobo y despedirse de todos, Korin agarra fuertemente las manos de Enki y Keiki, aun que no lo diga, tiene miedo.

1…2…3… El portal se ha abierto…

_Corre, salta, no vayas a llegar tarde a tu cita con el Destino._

Mientras, en las sombras del Reino de Ko…

-Eso es pequeña, corre ahora que puedes, ni siquiera tu futuro "rey" podrá destrozar mis planes…

_Y así la rueda de la Fortuna empieza su andadura…_

* * *

><p>Bueno, se fini... Haber ahora que pasa, ¿no?<p>

jajaja

Algunos términos:

-Nyokai: como dice la descripción son las bestias hembras que nacen poco antes del nacimiento de los kirins, ellas se encargan de protegerles y servirles desde su nacimiento.

-Heinais: Kirins inantes, que todavia son niños o no han madurado.

-Seiobo: la Reina Madre de Sai, ella es la guardiana del Monte Ho desde el principio de los tiempos, puesta hay por el mismisimo Tentei. Una de las dos manera de convertirte en inmortal es ayunando y rezandole a ella, asi es como se convierten en sacerdotisas, al menos la gran mayoria.

-Goyokanda: Brazalete de serpiente propiedad de Renrin que permite abrir un pasaje entre Hourai y los doce reinos sin necesidad de crear un Shoku, es un tesoro imperial.

Si teneis alguna duda solo preguntar.

Una pregunta, a ver si lo averiguas... _¿Quién es el que confabula dentro de la sombras de Ko?_

_jajjaja hasta la proxima semana_ (y un review no etaria mal... os sorprenderiais los milagros que hace)


	3. 2 De la manera más tonta

Ka-O

**Capitulo 2: Lo más increíble suele pasar de la manera más tonta**

Para cuando la pequeña Korin abrió los ojos el olor a mar ya se había apropiado de su nariz y la brisa se entretenía con su cabello mientras los chillidos de las gaviotas llegaban hasta sus oídos. Ante si la gran Amateratsu se peinaba sus largos cabello de oro en las frías agua del mar justo para comenzar un nuevo día y el sonrojo de su tez la embellecía y hacia brillar al cielo entero. Daba así los buenos días el astro rey señor de nuestra galaxia.

Para Korin las vistas que obtenía desde aquella callejuela a una carretera del paseo marítimo en la que habían aparecido era, sin lugar a dudas, lo más hermoso que había visto en su corta vida ya fuese por que el mismo era realmente bello o por lo que tal belleza significaba… Ya estaba en Horai.

Para cuando Karin salio de la ducha Yuzu y sus amigas ya se habían despertado y hablaban en la cama de alguna de ellas, pese a su aparición la conversación no fue detenida y ninguna de ellas salvo su hermana pareció verla.

-Karin-chan, por casualidad, ¿no habrás oído unos pajaritos esta mañana?- le pregunto la rubia con un mohín de curiosidad.

-Es posible que haya sido alguna paloma Yuzu, hay muchas, pero no, no he oído nada por el estilo.- Karin sabia perfectamente que ese canto que habían oído era Aoi, pero no podía decírselo puesto que, aunque su poderes habían aumentado bastante, Yuzu solo era capaz de ver algunos seres de reiatsu casi mínimo. Así era, aunque Aoi era un espíritu de alguna extraña manera, cuando hablaba la gente normal solía escuchar el canto de un azulejo de las montañas, lo que ya le había traído más de un problema ha Karin por lo parlanchina de, como ella mima la había llamado, su guardiana.

Yuzu se apeno y a sus amigas no padeció agradarles el que hubiese preguntado, normal, al fin y al cabo Karin era 'rara'. Sabiendo de los pensamientos tan halagadores hacia su persona que las amigas de Yuzu tenían sobre ella, la morena no tardo en irse recordándole a Yuzu, y a las otras indirectamente por poco que la idea le agradase, que el desayuno era a las ocho y media y que si no se daban prisa no llegarían a tiempo.

Durante el camino hacia el comedor-cafetería del hotel Karin no pudo evitar pensar en los viejos tiempos, en aquella época en la que su hermano era él mismo, cuando Rukia-nee-san estaba con ellos o cuando su madre aun vivía, sin olvidarnos por supuesto de los momentos que había pasado con él, con Toushiro, con el hombre al que había alejado por su propio deseo, por su sobreprotección, por que había sido incapaz de ser egoísta, por que cuando supo que por estar con ella Toushiro podía morir prefirió estar lejos de él y que viviese, por que el joven capitán podía decir lo que quisiese, podía ir de héroe y de genio, pero Karin sabia que Momo, Rangiku y la SS eran la vida y la muerte de Toushiro Hitsugaya y, por mucho que se amasen, ella no tenía ningún derecho a quitárselo.

Ni siquiera el hecho de encontrarse ya en el comedor evito que la joven siguiese adentrándose en su pasado y su culpa, aquella que parecia asfixiarla a cada segundo, la melancolía, un sentimiento al que ya se había acostumbrado, fue acompañado y reforzado por la soledad del lugar donde solo una pareja de ancianos y un joven se encontraban desayunando.

Karin se acerco al buffet libre que era el desayuno, dijo su habitación y se sirvió rápidamente, un café, unas tostadas con aceite y tomate a lo mediterráneo y un zumo de naranja. Antes se hubiese pedido un te verde con jazmín y en ved de aceite le hubiese echado mantequilla y mermelada de frutas del bosque, sus favoritas, acompañadas tal vez de un bol de arroz tan típico en la dieta japonesa, pero parecia que esa mañana los recuerdos no iban a dejarla descansar y esos alimentos, como casi todo, no la ayudaban.

Tras esto Karin fue hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban en las ventanas, era de dos personas, no necesitaba más sillas, y tras mirar unos segundo al exterior, donde se dibujaba el amanecer tras los pocos edificios que los separaban del mar, regreso su mirara al lugar, analizándolo.

El comedor era una sala amplia, con el suelo de mármol blanco, mismo color que ocupaban las mesas y sillas. El punto de color lo aportaban la comida del buffet de forma redondeara en el centro del salón y las cortinas de un tono violáceo, todo esto aderezado con lámparas futuristas que parecían árboles de navidad puesto que estaban completamente hechos de bolas plateadas en forma de anillos alrededor de la bombilla. El camarero que la había atendido, moreno y de ojo castaño, guapo aun que a ella eso le diese igual debía admitirlo, se encontraba terminando de colocar todo. El joven que había visto al entrar escribía rápido en su ordenador mientras leía un documento y tomaba su café, su mesa estaba llena de papeles y una pluma descansaba abierta sobre unos de ellos, hermosa, un tirón en el corazón le hizo dirigir su vista hacia otro lado… Mientras estuvo en este mundo Toushiro se acostumbro a ese mismo tipo de pluma, según él eran cómodas para escribir rápido así que ella le había regalado una por su cumpleaños, el último en el que se habían visto, ¿seguiría usándola?

Giro su cabeza regresando a la realidad y continuo su análisis mientras se terminaba una de las tostadas y empezaba la otra. Se trataba de una pareja de ancianos, el hombre de pelo corto cano y con gafas hablaba con la mujer que había recogido su blanco y brillante pelo en un moño perfecto. Las arrugas se volvían visibles en ambos pero estas eran de esas que la Sra. Hatori, su vecina, decía que eran de alegría pues pese a los años el anciano no dejaba de sonreír a su compañera mientras acariciaba su mano, bajo la propia, encima de la mesa, mirándola fijamente como si bebiese de cada palabra que la anciana decía. Sus edades superarían, seguramente, los ochenta, por lo que llevarían casados mucho tiempo y, sin embargo, el amor que ambos profesaban por su contrario era tan fresco como el de cualquier pareja de jóvenes, algo agriado por los años, seguramente con sus pros y sus contras sus subidas y bajadas, pero juntos contra viento y marea. Por un segundo Karin se pregunto si acaso ella no podría llegar a vivir aquello algún día, el levantarse cada mañana mirando al hombre por el que daría su vida, tener sus hijos, envejecer juntos y ver a sus nietos jugueteando por el jardín, deseosos de una de sus deliciosas galletas de chocolate o atentos a las batallita y cuentos que el abuelo les contase; por un momento se permitió fantasear con como serian sus hijos, cabello blanco o negro, ojos aguamarina o grises oscuro, altos o bajos, uno o más…y, como se suele decir, cuanto más alto vuelas más dura es la caída y Karin se arrepintió de haberlo siquiera soñado pues el dolor que mordió su corazón fue mil veces peor que cualquier tipo de herida que se hubiese podido hacer.

Finalmente las puertas del comedor se abrieron y la gente empezó a llenar el lugar familias con niños y jóvenes, tanto de su colegio como de otros se aglomeraron en el buffet, el hombre de la pluma había desaparecido, los ancianos ya empezaban a levantare y el camarero estaba ahora acompañado por un par de compañeras. La tranquilidad había ya puesto su punto y final y el sol ya había terminado de salir.

Hola a ti también Lorenzo…

Se encontraban caminando hacia el centro al encuentro de Enki, que al ser el que más había venido en los últimos tiempos era el que mejor conocía el lugar y como moverse por el. Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, ella y Keiki se habían pasado toda la mañana haciendo recados para los reyes y Gyokuyo, además de alguna que otra cosa de los Kirins, pero según este todavía no habían terminado, simplemente harían una parada para comer algo y reencontrase con Enki, que se había separado de ellos al poco de llegar mientras ella jugaba en la playa. Podía parecer estupido pero para ella que había crecido encerrada en ese enorme palacio la idea de jugar tranquilamente entre los cangrejos, la arena y el mar era una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo.

Finalmente llegaron al 'centro comercial', según las letras de afuera donde se habían encontrado con Enki, y no pudo evitar que sus pupilas se dilatasen: el edificio era de forma circulas con varias plantas laterales, y justo en el centro, bajo el hermoso techo de cristal que dejaba pasar el sol y hacia el lugar mucho más luminoso de lo que ya era de por si, había una especie de laguna gigante llena de plantas y tortugas, con varios puentes del mismo material que el suelo normal, donde se situaban unas caseta blancas.

La cantidad de gente era preocupante pues era fácil perderse y aunque la mayoría parecía entrar o salir de la "Feria de las ciencias ocultas", según lo que ponía en la enorme pancarta, esto no impedía que expulsase alegría por cada uno de sus poros. La cantidad de gente no le preocupaba, aunque le resultase un poco agobiante, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada, no lo veía del todo desagradable, no mientras Keiki y Enki estuviesen con ella…un segundo… ¿Keiki? ¿Enki?

Tras pasar toda la mañana en el acuárium al fin habían regresado al centro, donde les habían dado un par de horas libres para comer. La mayoría se habían inclinado por ir a comer a uno de los restaurantes tradicionales cercanos, eso producía en Karin cada vez más miedo pues sus propios compañeros parecían más machistas y desfasados que los ancianitos que veía por la calle; aunque la habían invitado, más por cortesía para con su hermana que por deseo, ella había declinado amablemente la oferta y se había dirigido hacia un centro comercial donde, según un panfleto que había encontrado, se había organizado justo en esos momentos una feria ocultista y ella, como buena médium contra deseo, no podía mas que visitarla.

Aun que el viaje había sido eterno a su parecer, sobretodo culpa de parad en varios puestos ambulantes en busca de distintos platillos típicos con los que se podía dar por satisfecha, al fin había llegado. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y Karin pasó a entrar.

De la alegría a la preocupación, la pequeña a la que antes le daba igual la gente ahora le agobiaba, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo opacados por el miedo a lo desconocido, teoría no era lo mismo que practica, sentía el peligro cosquillear por su piel y la gente, demasiado preocupada en entrar y salir, no se fijaron en la pequeña a la que le llegaban golpes de todos lados hasta que, en uno de ellos, perdió el equilibrio y…

Caminaba por entre la gente sin fijarse, de vez en cuando algo llamaba su atención y se acercaba al puesto para alejarse poco después, realmente necesitaba ese paseo, Kuki y Aoi no se habían movido de las pequeñas lagunas llenas de tortugas desde que habían entrado en el centro comercial, demasiado interesados en los animales como para preocuparse en nada más, como niños pequeños con juguete nuevo…bueno, técnicamente lo eran así que no tenia caso enfadarse por ello.

No sabría si llamarlo destino o divina providencia, tal vez no fuese más que pura coincidencia, pero justo en el momento que dirigió su vista al frente una pequeña de unos 5 años de pelo blanco y piel morena cayo a sus pies pero nadie más pareció darse cuenta de esto.

Karin corrió a agacharse, igualándose a la niña, por entre el cabello pudo observar que lloraba y si no se equivocaba se había raspado la rodilla.

No dudo en levantarla rápidamente mientras le sacaba conversación y le preguntaba por su madre o su padre, claramente la pequeña se había perdido. Sin embargo desde que la había levantado la niña no había hecho otra cosa que mirarla fijamente, como sorprendida. Esa actitud se mantuvo durante todo lo que tardo en sacar un pañuelo y algo de agua que llevaba en la mochila, limpiando las raspaduras que, efectivamente, se había hecho la chiquilla al caer y de las que habían salido algo de sangre, nada casi.

Cuando levanto su vista y se fijo bien en la niña no puedo evitar darse cuenta de las semejanzas entre la pequeña y su pequeño capitán pues lo único que parecia diferenciarles era el sexo y los ojos, ojos en los que se quedo hundida de un azul claro brillante tan distinto a los de Toushiro pero tan increíblemente hermosos, por alguna razón sintió que debía proteger a esa niña pero sus pensamientos no llegaron a concretarse pues fueron interrumpidas por uno gritos, aun que parecia que solo ella los oyó pues la niña, pese a ellos no dejo de mirarla.

-¡Korin!- Gritaban Enki y Keiki mientras se acercaban a las chicas rápidamente. Enki no tardo en abrazar a su hermana mientras Keiki recuperaba la respiración y daba gracias a Tentei por no haber perdido a la Kirin.

-Son familia, ¿cierto?- Keiki dirigió la vista a la chica que le acababa de preguntar, era la que habían visto junto a Korin, asintió.-Bien, entonces me voy. Que pase un buen día señor- al fin y al cabo ya no tenia nada más que hacer hay… ¿no?

Cuando Karin ya se había perdido entre la gente y Enki todavía le echaba la bronca del siglo a Korin esta recupero sus facultades y busco rápidamente con la vista a la joven que la había curado, cuyo aura la había relajado, se había sentido bien, se había sentido especial, y ahora que ella se había alejado sintió que una parte de ella también se había ido, miedo, preocupación y sorpresa por que se acababa de dar cuenta de que acababa de dejar ir a su…

-Ko-oh…-escapo entre un suspiro.

Enki guardo silencio, sorprendido, y Keiki no se quedo atrás mientras Korin seguía buscando entre la gente. Lo que más temían ambos había pasado, la Kirin de Ko había encontrado un rey…

Tick tack, tick tack, se acerca se acerca

Estaba atardeciendo, llevaban toda la tarde en la playa y, contra lógica, les habían permitido querarse, a ella y a algunos más, hasta que oscureciese. Seguramente el hecho de que la mayoría de los que se habían quedado fuesen parejitas no era tan extraño pero, contra esto hay estaba ella, más sola que la una mirando como Amateratsu se largaba, en un momento de gracia o locura su mente no pudo evitar pensar "eso huye cobarde" para después reír a carcajada limpia, tal y como hacia mucho que no lo hacia. No estaba del todo segura del por que pero desde que se había encontrado con la niña de nieve, como ella se había tomado la libertad de apodarla, no podía evitar sentir una felicidad inmensa en cada fibra de su ser. El día que había comenzado siendo una tortura se había convertido en el más perfecto de sus últimos tiempos.

Mientras reía, Kuki y Aoi, que jugueteaban a su alrededor, sonrieron alegres, hacia mucho que su señora no reía así, mientras daban gracias al cielo por el fortuito encuentro que había tenido. Por que en contra de lo que se pudiese pensar, ellos nunca le quitaban un ojo a Karin.

Junto con Keiki y Enki, Korin se había pasado toda la tarde buscando a su reina, pero el atardecer había llegado y no la habían encontrado así que, en contra de sus propios deseos, se habían dirigido a la playa para invocar un Shoku* para volver a casa. La tristeza había embargado a la pequeña cuando, de pronto, a poco de llegar al sitio donde habían aparecido en la mañana, lo sintió… su aura, el inconfundible aura… de su reina.

Y corrió, la pequeña corrió hacia la baranda, la salto y siguió corriendo hasta la rocas y allí, ante ella, en una rocas más abajo, con los pies en el agua y con dos pequeñas criaturas jugando a su alrededor se encontraba a la que por un momento pensó no volver a encontrar.

La reina de Ko se veía así, con el mar y la puesta de sol definiendo su silueta, como una diosa ante sus ojos, peligrosa, su aura le decía que alguien de quien temer, pero una protectora por naturaleza…perfecta.

Keiki y Enki tenían razón, era hora de volver a casa pero no irían solos.

-Juro solemnemente proteger y obedecer a mi señora hoy y hasta el final de mis dias en la misión que nos ha sido encomendara por deseo de los cielos-

El atardecer llego a su cenit y, en el mismo momento, esas palabras llegaron a Karin desde su espalda. Sorprendida por haberse relajado tanto como para no sentir el reiatsu al acercarse, se levanto velozmente, girándose en el proceso para observar la imagen que más subreal que había visto hasta esos instantes, como ella misma admitiría muchos años después.

Kuki y Aoi detuvieron sus correrías para observar a una niña de pelo blanco decorado con un lazo y miles de pequeñas mariposas arrodillara ante su señora, con la vista gacha y una mano, en puño, apoyada en el suelo.

Ante su propia incomprensión de lo que estaba pasando su primer impulso fue agacharse pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Deteneos!- Karin no podía asegurar si la orden que uno de los dos rubio que se acercaban corriendo era para ella o para la niña, sin embargo si pudo asegurarse de una cosa: eran los mismos del centro comercial.

- Juro solemnemente proteger y obedecer a mi señora hoy y hasta el final de mis días en la misión que nos ha sido encomendara por deseo de los cielos…Decir 'Así lo acepto' por favor…- la dulce voz, de suave entonación, de la niña hizo que dejase su sorpresa y análisis para después.

-Nunca acepto algo sin…-

-¡Por favor!- no hizo falta más que la suplica en la voz infantil que acababa de interrumpirla para que Karin, en un acto impropio de ella misma, dijese las tres palabras que, aunque aun no lo supiese, cambiarían su vida…para siempre…

"-Así lo acepto-"

_Las piezas ya están en su sitio y la reina negra a ocupado su trono… ¡Comienza el juego!_

Hola...gomene por la tardanza pero parece ser que mi cole y la compu hicieron un complot para que no pueda escribir...pero por mis Santos %&%&%&% ! que yo termino este fic, a la mala pero lo hago. ESo signiica que tardare en actualizar cosa de semana semana y algo pero lo hare. Perdon! Bueno os dejo q mi madre me va a ecar una bronca jejejej adeu

Atte. Mia Nix


	4. 3 Reuniones (parte 1)

Cap 3: Reuniones Parte I

_- Juro solemnemente proteger y obedecer a mi señora hoy y hasta el final de mis días en la misión que nos ha sido encomendara por deseo de los cielos…Decir 'Así lo acepto' por favor…- la dulce voz, de suave entonación, de la niña hizo que dejase su sorpresa y análisis para después._

_-Nunca acepto algo sin…-_

_-¡Por favor!- no hizo falta más que la suplica en la voz infantil que acababa de interrumpirla para que Karin, en un acto impropio de ella misma, dijese las tres palabras que, aunque aun no lo supiese, cambiarían su vida…para siempre…_

"_-Así lo acepto-"_

_Karin se agacho y le tendió la mano, de tal manera que cuando sus manos se juntaron el último rayo de sol de ese día me deslumbro._

Opening de Jounni Kokuki:

watch?v=q5TFZGk8_jw

213 años después, Monte Ho, Mar Amarillo, Aposentos de Gyokuyo

Gyokuyo estaba preocupada, dolida, aterrorizada… Acababa de despertar sabiendo que pronto no volvería a hacerlo, ni ella ni ninguno de los que habitaban aquella perla mágica rodeara por Doce Reinos. Esa valiosa y terrorífica información la llevó a llamar a todas las sacerdotisas nyosai a sus aposentos, ni siquiera se había cambiado ni peinado, su camisón estaba arrugado y la bata se la había puesto al revés, su cabello parecía un nido de shinzos* y sus ojeras estaban marcadas, más visibles aun debido a la claridad de su piel.

Las nyosais cuchicheaban intentando averiguar qué sucedia, ni las ideas más locas se acercaban a la realidad.

La sala en la que se encontraban era espaciosa, delicada y cuidada, un despacho con múltiples estanterías y un balcón a su espalda, detrás de la silla de ébano y oro en la que estaba sentada; ante ella su mesa, también con hermosa ornamentación, se encontraba perfectamente ordenada, los papeles en pequeños montones según el tema, la importancia,… la piedra de tinta y los demás utensilios. Y, un poco más lejos, las nyosais en un pequeño grupo, hablando en susurros hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente espera.

- ¡Silencio!- su voz retumbo clara y suave en la sala mientras la brisa entraba por la ventana abierta del balcón, moviendo levemente las cortinas semitransparentes y de un blanco impoluto. El silencio no se hizo de esperar. – Escucharme un momento, lamentablemente las noticias que os voy a dar no son buenas pero no tengo más remedio…- se detuvo, bajando la vista, y respiro profundamente, necesitaría aire y toda la voluntad que pudiese recolectar para lo que le esperaba- en este mismo instante queda convocada una Amida todas vosotras cogeréis una de la cajas sellaras que hay en mi mesa con el nombre del rey correspondiente a vuestro kirin, Jing Li tú se lo llevaras a Kenro Shin, si no me equivoco en esta época del año está en el reino de Ko, quiero a todos aquí al amanecer del tercer día desde hoy.- Las sacerdotisas se mantenían en silencio, con las pupilas dilatadas mientras las palabras de Gyokuyo se filtraban en su cerebro. Aunque sabía que era un shock, Gyokuyo tenía claro que no había tiempo suficiente para que las jóvenes asumiesen la información suavemente, el reloj ya había comenzado la cuenta atrás.

-¿Qué haceis aquí todavía? ¡Fuera!- Esas palabras fueron el detonante para la algarabía que se monto, las sacerdotisas corrieron en pos de una bestia de montar, alguna sin la caja tuvo que regresar, pero Gyokuyo no se movió hasta que los pasos de la última de ellas se perdieron por el pasillo, entonces estallo.

La Suma Sacerdotisa se quebró, los papeles sobre su escritorio cayeron al suelo presas de su furia, sus ojos brillaron acuosos de dolor, lapiceros, tintas y libros rodaron y se rompieron por la rabia insoportable que albergaba en su pecho, sus piernas no pudieron seguir manteniendo su peso y, tras temblar, cayó en la silla a sus espaldas; finalmente, las lagrima corrieron por sus mejillas y se tapo la cara con sus manos.

El paipai cayó al suelo produciendo tres ruidos secos, entre papeles, tinta, furia y dolor removidos por la brisa del verano incipiente que se colaba por la ventana y movía las cortinas manchadas en tinta negra, el eco se oyó multiplicado incontables veces en la destruida habitación, una paradoja en contraste con el hermoso cielo azul, apenas decorado por pequeñas nubes blancas, que se mostraba a través de la ventana.

El hermoso cielo de Doce Reinos.

Palacio Imperial del Reino de Ko

Dos jóvenes caminan tranquilamente hablando por uno de los rojizos pasillos de palacio; la que parece más joven tan solo aparenta 16 años, tiene la piel clara, del color de la leche, los ojos ónix y el pelo azabache recogido en un complicado moño con hilos en un intrincado decorado con su kimono largo y negro con dibujos geométricos en violeta y oro y obi a juego pero de colores intercambiados, sus gestos son delicados y sus pasos cortos, la reina de Ko, Kurosaki Karin; su acompañante es más mayor, unos 20 años, ojos jade y pelo castaño claro, en ji , su maquillaje es suave y su piel esta bronceada, su hanfui es verde claro con detalles en oro y amarillo y su zhaoshan con ribetes en oro y semitransparente.

…luego tienes que firmar las reforma de la región de Jigou y el proyecto del puente de Saiji, además hay una reunión…- y así, la castaña seguía y seguía mientras Karin se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y decir alguna que otra palabra aparentando interés cuando en lo único que pensaba era en la cantidad de pasos que le faltan para llegar a la puerta a su derecha, negra y grande con hermosos dragones de oro. 8…7...6...5...4...3...2...y... sus pensamientos y conversación fueron interrumpiros por el portazo que dio una pequeña rubia de siete años al cerrar la puerta a la que se acercaban. La pequeña se apoyo en la puerta para recuperar su respiración, agitada aun, levanta la vista y se encuentra con ambas jóvenes.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo vosotras por aquí?- dice la pequeña tras arreglar su hanfu azul y rosa y recolocar un mechón que se ha salido de su prolijo recogido , sonriente.

¿Ya habéis terminado vuestro papeleo Taiho?- hablo la castaña seriamente, a la niña.

¡Yukiko! ¡Me llamo Korin Yukiko! ¿Qué tiene de complicado? Y si, Chiami ya he terminado con el papeleo así que si me disculpáis voy a dar una vuelta…¡Adios!- Para después salir corriendo con dirección desconocida.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron con cara extrañada por lo que Karin, que era la más cercana a la puerta, cogió la manecilla, abrió y miro… ante ella una sala como un campo de futbol con paredes ricamente decoradas con figuras mitológicas en oro; los dos escritorios y demás enseres de oficina quedaban tapados por montañas y montañas de papeles de altura muy superior a la de la joven reina cuya vena frontal acabo estallando.

¡YUKIKO!- el grito debió de oírse hasta en Hourai y Karin salió tan rápido en busca de la pequeña que pronto el pasillo quedo vacio salvo por la joven castaña de nombre Chiami y una agradable brisa que llevo hasta su mano uno de los papeles…

-Hoja-

-Fin Hoja-

-¡KA-O!

A un par de pasillos de donde se encuentra la Chousai, un joven de pelo plateado y sonrisa zorruna no puede evitar detenerse y reír. 200 años y sigue cayendo en la misma trampa. Para continuar su camino mientras sus carcajadas retumban en los solitarios y oscuros pasillos del Palacio de Ko.

Capital de Ko, Bar Cho-O a los pies del Palacio de Ko

Una bestia de montar, un hermoso tigre blanco, baja desde palacio con una oscura figura oculta tras una capa negra y aterriza frente al bar. Sentada en la barra está Korin bebiendo un té y comiendo bollos de un cuenco acompañada de Aoi. El tabernero, un cincuentón con barriga cervecera que limpia un vaso con un paño, no se sorprende y saluda a la joven que baja de la bestia mientras le pone un té.

¿Lo tienes todo Yu-chan?- pregunta la joven reina quitándose la capucha y sentándose en la barra al lado de Yukiko.

Por supuesto Ka-chan- sonríe la pequeña mientras alza la bolsa que lleva colgando. Karin aprovecha para comer un bollo, en silencio, disfrutando de las conversaciones del bar. Cuando se termina el té deja la taza, se vuelve a poner la capucha y se levanta tras dejar dos monedas de oro sobre la barra.

Coge tu a Byako y ve yendo, que Aoi te acompañe. ¡Kuki nos vamos!

El hollow, que nadie sabe cuando a aparecido, coge múltiples bollos hasta que no es capaz de andar sin que se le caiga alguno y, cual pato mareado, se dirige a la bolsa que cuelga del hombro de la reina. Justo antes de desaparecer, dejando tan solo una sombra, el pequeño Kuki se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

La risa de ambos seres divinos no pudo ser contenida mucho más por lo que el té estuvo apuntó de regar la ropa de la kirin, el pequeño hueco era tan gracioso. Korin dejo la taza sobre la barra con un culín de té y, tras dejar otra moneda de oro, pego un salto y camino hasta Byako, montando.

Aoi vámonos- hablo al ángel mientras se ponía la capucha de su capa blanca y Byako comenzaba a alejarse.

¡Hai!- Aoi se trago uno de los bollos de golpe, ahogándose, por lo que antes de volar tras la ya distante bestia se bebió el té que la Kirin había dejado.

Ambas figuras no tardaron mucho en desaparecer de su vista. El tabernero se acerco y, tras quitar los útiles ya vacios, recogió las monedas de oro. Una la metió en la caja junto con 3 de plata y dos de cobre que sacó de su bolsillo y las otras dos en un tarro que rezaba "propina".

Cuatro generaciones y aún no saben que el té son siete etiles

¡Chiquillo si sigues trabajando así te compro la bestia esa!

¡Si papa!

Media hora más tarde, Valle de Goshimboku al sureste de la capital

En un valle a apenas 200 Km de la Capital, el conocido como Guardián del Monte Ho disfruta de su retiro vacacional en Ko. El inmortal descansa sentado en la ladera de una colina, a su lado derecho una mesa baja con un par de botellas de sake y varios platos con exquisitos manjares, como si fuese a celebrar algo. Sus vistas, colina abajo, son las mejores: en la zona libre de arboles en la que se encuentra tiene una casa muy hermosa a sus espaldas y en frente su manada de Tenken juegan con la kirin, Aoi y el tigre; más lejos un bosque y, al final de este, se vislumbra un pequeño pueblo, hermoso. Ante esto no puede evitar sonreír mientras acerca la copa con sake a sus labios cuando una dulce voz le detiene.

Ojala fuese así siempre…- pese a que sabe quién es, el paso de un hollow mono por sobre la mesa le hace desviar la vista hacia la pelinegra que se acerca desde su izquierda con una gran bolsa a sus espaldas casi tan grande como una de las rapaces y que dejaba, al ser arrastrada, un hilo de sangre roja en el césped verde brillante y, de un roto recien hecho, salió un brazo que fue también arrastrado. Karin se detuvo a unos metros de la mesa y, tras coger fuerzas, lanzo la bolsa al bosque frente a ellos que fue rápidamente seguida por las aves, dejando a Yukiko, Aoi, Kuki y Byako jugando solos.

Si lo fuese sería demasiado aburrido ¿no crees, Karin?- sonrió, mientras Karin se sentaba frente a él en la mesa y se llenaba un vaso de sake.

Tal vez…-se encogió de hombros

Ambos alzaron las copas llenas y brindaron.

¡Kampai!

¡Kampai!

Perdón por la tardanza, fui a por algo de comer- sonrió de lado, burlona y ácida.

Ya lo he visto,- río para que su rostro regresase rápido a la seriedad- gracias…

¿Por qué?- Karin hizo una mueca de desconcierto mientras rellenaba las copas.

Por todo. Nos das comida, por primera vez puedo ir a un pueblo sin que todos me miren con temor u odio, y todo sin tener que renegar de mi familia para ello. Además has llevado a tu reino a lo más alto, tu ejercito es el mejor y tus médicos los más preparados, la economía es equilibrada y la ley justa, tu pueblo es prospero en dinero y valores, que parecen casi innatos, y las artes, las letras y las ciencias están en su edad de oro… he irónicamente es la Eda Infernal - rio sarcástico, negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a beber y miraba las vistas que su privilegiada posición le permitía. El gesto de Karin se endureció.

La comida os la ganáis vosotros con vuestro trabajo de la misma manera que os habéis ganado el aprecio y el respeto del reino de Ko, no ha sido cosa mía sino vuestra. Nadie debería tener que renegar de su gente y no voy a permitirlo en Ko. No es mi reino el que va cada vez mejor porque no es mío, ni siquiera mi vida ni estas ropas que visto son mías, cada árbol, cada casa, cada grano de tierra son de todos los hombres, mujeres y niños que luchan cada día porque seamos mejores que el día anterior- la vista ónix que antes le miraba fijamente se desvió a las vistas y el orgullo se palpó en sus palabras mientras Koya la observaba-Nuestros guerreros son los mejores porque se entrenan aunque no parezca haber ningún peligro, nuestros médicos porque nunca dejan de buscar nuevos tratamientos, nuestra economía es equilibrada porque todos ponemos para que lo sea de la misma manera que nuestras leyes justas, nuestro pueblo prospero, y nuestros valores propios e innatos porque luchamos por ello cada segundo de nuestras existencia, porque nadie se ha dormido en los laureles creyendo que no iba caer colina abajo… y lo de la Eda Infernal… pregúntatelo a ti mismo, fuiste tú el que se lo propuso al loco de Kyojin- rió la reina con sus últimas palabras.

Pobre hombre, se llama Itsuki Hiromu no lunático, cuando dejaras de llamarlo así.- Le acompaño el guardián en sus carcajadas mientras ambos volvían a brindar y beber tranquilos. Mientras los pequeños siguen jugando, desconocedores todos de lo que se acerca.

_Porque no importa cuánto te empeñes en borrarlo, el pasado siempre vuelve para arrancarte el corazón en el peor momento._

Reino de Sai

Sai-O y Sairin se encontraban en uno de los jardines de palacio disfrutando del agradable ambiente de principios de verano que los dioses les regalaban un año más.

Eso es lo que dijo, que tanto calor provocaría tormenta pronto- le contaba Sairin.

Aun quera mucho para eso, apenas hemos comenzado el periodo estival Sairin, no creas todo lo dice Kisho, miente más que habla y siempre adelanta acontecimientos a varios meses o años antes- rió- patético.

Hubiesen seguido hablando si no fuese por una bestia de montar que aterrizo justo enfrente de ellas y de la que bajo una nyosai quien, tras inclinarse ante ambas, le extendió una caja a la reina. Sai-O la abrió y leyó para llamar, inmediatamente después, a una de las sirvientas.

¿Majestad?- dudo la tranquila Sairin mientras veía irse a la criada.

Debemos ir de inmediato al monte Ho, parece que al final sí que va ha haber tormenta mi querida Sairin.

Reino de En

Una vez más, el rey había escapado de palacio y acabado en algún burdel y el kirin se mantenía durmiendo. Nadie estaba realmente preocupado hasta que un extraño caballo alado con huesos sobresalientes a su espalda aterrizo en palacio y la nyosai informo de una misiva importante. Todos corrieron a despertar a Enki.

Reino de Kei, Salón del Trono

Se encontraban Keiki y Yoko en plena reunión cuando llamaron a la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio y giraron su mirara a las grandes puertas doble que daban paso al salón.

¡Adelante!- gritó Yoko, haciendo que los soldados se apresurasen a abrir las puertas y dejar paso a la nyosai que trae, sin nadie saberlo, la llave de la discordia. La sacerdotisa se detiene al pie de las escaleras, rebedeciando a ambos dirigentes mientras todos los funcionarios lo han hecho con ella. Yoko se levanta rápida y seria, permitiéndole el ascenso.

Le entrega la caja lacrada mientras vuelve a inclinarse, una vez frente a la reina quien la abre, coge el rollo y deja que la caja se cierre con un golpe sordo mientras se sienta en shock por las noticias.

Reino de So

La familia real se encontraba separara, cara persona con su tarea. Después de más 800 años de reinado el rey empezaba a cansarse y a sentirse agotado; y justo en esto pensaba cuando apareció la nyosai Sho-sho apareció en su despacho.

Parece ser que aun no es hora de descansar.

Reino de Han

Go Ranjo trabajaba en su secreto hobby, filigranas en madera, cuando Risetsu apareció y casi se clava el punzón. ¡Pobre dedito!

Reino de Tai

Taiki, Risai y el rey comían mientras hablaban cuando las puertas se abrieron y un soldado junto a una nyosai aparecieron. Sus ceños se fruncieron y la comida quedo olvidada.

Reino de Kyo

Apenas pasaban una hora del amanecer cuando la nyosai llego, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de Shusho, enorgullecer a Ka-O y a su propio reino tendría que esperar.

Reino de Shun

Nos encontramos en la más alta torre del más alto palacio del palacio imperial de Shun, donde su reina, Tsukiko, cotillea entre sus queridas rocas.

-Sí, sin lugar a dudas la calcita no se equivoca… grandes males se acercan- habla la mujer de rizada y aleonada melena zanahoria con múltiples piedras y trenzas colgantes que se sujetan con un pañuelo multicolor de diadema. – Las estrellas ya me lo avisaban si si si si…las malas noticias sólo dejan claro lo obvio- salto, mostrando sus rotas gafas en telaraña de culo de botella sujeta a su cabeza por una cinta de piel, para correr al armario y abrirlo. Solo para esto se tardo cosa de veinte minutos porque, en vez de sacar una llavecita de oro colgante de su cuello, saco un mogollón de llaveros unidos en donde sólo habían tres llaves y todo lo demás eran ¿muñequitos y piedras de llavero? La cosa es que cuando al fin lo consiguió saco una botella de cristal de unos 90 cl. de color petróleo verdusco que abrió y de la que hasta salió un humito verde que no invitaba mucho a acercársele, bebió un buen tragó- sí señor, nada como un buen vaso de mi querido licor de frutas magnativus para alegrar el anima y espantar a los pequeños plumpkinsgers, ahora lo que importa- regreso el frasco y saco uno más pequeño de color dorado rojizo y una cajita de cristal con piedras cubicas de color blanco y sin ningún brillo y cerro la alacena de un golpetazo.-Ahora solo debo mezclar la pócima mortuoria de Catarsus con la blanca piedra y entonces conseguiré la inmortalidad buajajjajajaj –Rió con la típica risa maniaca hasta que se atraganto- agh aka akak. Ahhh- suspiro- casi me muero por atragantamiento, tengo que mejorar mi risa maligna me lo dicen mis animus protectorus estelarus.. ahora vamos a mezclarlos lentamente, sólo una gota en cada piedra o podría…- la puerta se abrió de golpe, se paso con la cantidad, el laboratorio explotó (hasta se vio el típico árbol de nube negra ascender al cielo) y el experimento se fue al traste.

Cuando Shunki, que era quien recién entraba preocupado por la puerta pues acababa de recibir el mensaje de Gyokuyo, se atrevió a abrir los ojos se encontró con buena parte de su pelo chamuscado y su ropa negra, pero nada comparado con su reina que estaba completamente negra, con los pelos como electrocutados y las gafas sin un centímetro visible. Mientras Shun-O tosía, el kirin se le acercó con la carta- Acaba de…

-llegar una estúpida carta de parte de Gyokuyo para una Amida pasado mañana si ya, ya lo sé… ¿quién ha apagado las velas?- le interrumpió Shun-Ou.

-Todavía es de día majestad-

-¿A sí?

-Aja

-O claro que tonta- río mientras le daba a un botón de sus gafas y una especie de palitos limpiaban los cristales- increíble mi nuevo invento ¿eh? Lo llamare gafalimpiadoneitor, ya me estaba preguntando cuando lo iba a poder usar. Bien avisa a mis queridos amigos ¡nos vamos a la aventuraaa!- y volvió a reír con su risa maligna y a atragantarse consecutivamente mientras salía por la puerta seguida de Shunki.

-Si majestad, pero me puede volver a explicar ¿para qué quiere obtener la pócima de la inmortalidad si ya eres inmortal?

En la habitación dejaron unas piedras que brillaban fluorescentes y daban pequeños destellos… acababa de descubrir la electricidad.

Reino de Ho

El rey de Ho, un joven pelo castaño y ojos aceitunados, piel morena y de unos 23 años, llamado Kimiko Sora y su kirin, Kai, veían las sombras extenderse desde la sala de palacio más oscura y oculta que habían podido encontrar, llevaban reuniéndose ahí cerca 200 y ambos se mantenían tranquilos, como si supiesen que se acercaban problemas, cuando salieron en dirección a las caballerizas. Una pena, con el hermoso verano que tenían por delante.

Reino de Ryu

Después de 150 años de reinado, el cincuentón y serio gordinflón de Nozomi Kaoru no había cambiado ni en peso ni en seriedad. Tras el reinado de Jo Roho y cincuenta años esperando por un rey, Ryu había acabado muy mal y su llegada al trono había sido cruenta y matadora, si no eran problemas con Tai lo eran con En o con Kyo, le había costado obtener el respeto de muchos de los gobernantes por su "excesivo" control como lo había llamado la reina de Ko, pero debía admitir que si no fuese por el sistema que ella misma había implantado entre los reyes entonces el ya no sería rey.

Todo esto pensaba mientras firmaba y releía todos los cambios de la ley cívica que el enviado celestial de la Tierra le había entregado esa misma mañana cuando la nyosai de su estimado Ryuki apareció por la puerta y la ley la dejo atrás, ahora mismo había problemas más graves de los que encargarse.

Reino de Ren

O Seitaku cuidaba los tomates y vegetales de su huerta, llevaba haciéndolo por ya más de 300 años y les seguía queriendo tanto como al principio. Renrin le veía, reprobatoria, desde la galería mientras tomaba un té, ¡se estaba llenando de barro!

Pero, los tomates que primorosamente recogía en la cesta cayeron ante el grito de su tan ceremonial Renrin. Algo grave pasaba y, como decía la reina de Ko, ¡a la porra los tomates!

Holaaaa! jajajaj tiempo desde que publique lo sé, pero como ya dije estoy teniendo múltiples problemas (ahora mismo tengo miedo hasta de publicarlo) pero bueno, me prometi que lo terminaria y voy a hacerlo, lo prometo.

Aviso que no tengo beta y si problemas de dislalia que me llevan a confundir todas aquellas letras que suenen igual y demás, así que perdonar si veis muchos errores y avisarme, los corregire.

Tambien avisar que una de las causas del retraso ha sido que encontre una página muy buena en internet que explicaba el mundo de los doce reinos y que me dí cuenta que habia cometido muchos errores de terminos y parecidos así que he corregido los capitulos anteriores. LO SIENTO! Pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien y... bueno me remordia la conciencia dejar ahí esos errores garrafales.

Como ya os he dicho, os juro que no voy a dejarlo pero necesito tiempo porque, como ya os e dicho estoy en problemas gordos gordos gordos y encima en segundo de bachiller (este año me toca la selectividadad) así que ser piados s.

Hasta la próxima se despide:

Mia Nix


	5. NoCap Explicación:Hiatus

Buenas a todos!

Esto no es un cap... lamentablemente.

Me temo que hasta el verano de este año (minimo) no pueda publicar conti, una porqe lo se pero le prometi a my mummy que no escribiría fanfics (ni corregirlos, ni publicarlos, ni pasarme el puñetero dia en ellos, ni...) hasta que pasase la PAU.

No problemo porque se suponia que la haría el año pasado... pero la vida real es cruel y no pude asi que hasta entonces no me vais a ver x aqi... salvo que consiga escaparme a la sala de ordes d la biblio como hoy y no tenga examenes, posibilidad casi inexistente.

Asi pues lo lamento mucho a los que estaban al dato pero como ya he dicho mil y una veces esto no lo abandono. Además, pensar en positivo, los ratos libres sigo avanzando asi que luego sera más facil, y rapido, se supone.

Besos, feliz año nueva atrasao y que todos soñeis con palomas Hasta prontooooo!

Atte. Mia Nix


End file.
